Salvando el milagro
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Segunda historia de Hakuren Ryuna, continuación de Caminando hacia un milagro. Ya han pasado dos años, la Generación de los Milagros se ha separado y ahora se vuelven a reunir en la Winter Cup...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Los chicos comenzaron a reunirse lentamente en las escaleras del Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, donde se celebraba la Winter Cup. Todos llevaban el uniforme de sus respectivos equipos.

- Anda, Tetsu, ¿te has traído a tu canguro? -Preguntó Aomine mientras giraba el balón distraídamente en su mano.

- Mine-chin, no deberías quejarte, tú también tienes a Sat-chin -Dijo Murasakibara, sin molestarse en dejar de comer su tableta de chocolate.

- No metas a Satsuki en esto -Le contestó molesto, dejando el balón por un momento.

- Un momento... Midorimacchi, ¿qué haces con esas tijeras en la mano? -Preguntó Kise extrañado, aun así sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil.

- Obviamente, es el objeto de la suerte de hoy, idiota.

- Me da igual, son peligrosas. ¿No puedes dejar de sujetarlas así mientras caminas? -Exclamó exasperado al ver que andaba tranquilamente con las tijeras abiertas.

Kuroko miró a todos al pararse, seguido de Furihata, que observaba a la Generación de los Milagros con pavor.

- Perdón por haceros esperar -Se disculpó el chico de pelo azul con calma.

Comenzaron a hablar un poco de cosas sin importancia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aunque la tensión se podía cortar.

- Si nos ha dicho que vengamos aquí, ¿por qué tiene que llegar el último? -Se quejó Kise, suspirando aburrido.

- Siempre te pones igual -Midorima se ajustó las gafas, sin admitir que también estaba algo agobiado-. Ya sabes cómo es.

- Qué huevos tiene -Comentó Aomine por el fondo, ya de mal humor.

Pero ya no tuvieron que aguardar mucho más.

- Perdón -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolos, aunque no demasiado-. Os he hecho esperar.

La Generación de los Milagros se giró al mismo tiempo para ver a su capitán después de tanto tiempo. Furihata no logró ver su cara, pero vio que no era muy alto. Tal vez un poco más que Kuroko, pero los otros cuatro eran bastante más altos que él. Y aun así, consiguió que el chico de Seirin se estremeciera de miedo.

Akashi no se movió, se limitó a mirar a sus antiguos compañeros y a decir sus nombres con tranquilidad, como si estuviera comprobando que no faltara nadie.

- Me alegro de volver a veros. Que estemos todos aquí resulta muy conmovedor -Dijo con voz clara y seria, hasta que se fijó en Furihata-. Pero... hay alguien que no debería estar aquí. Ahora mismo sólo quiero hablar con mis compañeros. Perdona, pero ¿podrías irte?

Si él era el primero que quería irse, pero en ese momento ni siquiera podía moverse de lo asustado que estaba. Ya terminó de asustarse cuando sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro con fuerza.

- Venga ya, tío, podrías ser un poco más amable -Comentó una voz divertida, posicionándose al lado del chico-. No le trates como a un margi.

- ¡Kagami-kun! -Exclamó Kuroko sorprendido por volver a verle.

El chico pelirrojo debía de haber llegado hacía poco de América, donde había ido para entrenar hasta la Winter Cup. Pero no le dijo demasiado a Kuroko, solo se limitó a sonreír divertido y dar un paso adelante.

- Conque tú eres Akashi... Mucho gusto -Dijo mirando al chico con el uniforme de Rakuzan de frente.

Akashi lo miró fijamente un solo instante, tal vez comenzando a interesarse. Pero luego bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Midorima.

- Shintarô, ¿me dejas esas tijeras un momento? -Le preguntó, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

- ¿Para qué las quieres? -Preguntó el chico de pelo verde algo desconfiado.

- Me molesta un poco el pelo, pensaba cortármelo -Respondió tomando las tijeras y separándose de su compañero, para acercarse más al chico pelirrojo-. Pero antes... Tú eres Kagami-kun, ¿no?

Kagami pasó de la sorpresa al impacto, y por poco no esquivó la hoja de las tijeras cuando Akashi intentó apuñalarlo. Pero aun así, no se libró de recibir un pequeño arañazo en la mejilla.

- ¡Kagami-kun! -Exclamó Kuroko asustado. Todos los demás también se sorprendieron al ver la herida del chico.

El capitán de la Generación de los milagros soltó una pequeña risa, casi un suspiro.

- Buenos reflejos. Por moverte así, te voy a perdonar esta vez. Pero no va a volver a pasar. Si digo que te vayas, vete -Comentó con tranquilidad, pero aun así su voz sonaba increíblemente seria. Alzó de nuevo las tijeras, y comenzó a cortarse el pelo-. En este mundo, ganar lo es todo. A los vencedores les dan la razón y a los vencidos se la quitan. Hasta ahora, nunca he perdido en nada, y nunca lo haré. Y como siempre gano, siempre tengo razón.

Dejó caer todos los mechones de pelo que se había cortado, y luego miró a todos, especialmente a Kagami, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si alguien se opone a mí, sea quien sea... le mataré.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos observaban los ojos dispares de Akashi en silencio. Si había miedo en sus cuerpos, desde luego ya estaban acostumbrados a disimular. Pero Kagami aun seguía impactado por el comportamiento de ese chico. Por unos largos minutos nadie se movió, hasta que el chico de Rakuzan decidió que ya era suficiente espectáculo por un día.

- Pues yo me voy ya -Dijo sin más, dando media vuelta pero mirando de reojo a sus antiguos compañeros-. Nos veremos otro día.

- ¡¿Qué?! -Exclamó Aomine, comenzando a molestarse de verdad-. No me vengas con esas, Akashi. ¿Nos arrastras hasta aquí para nada?

- No, en realidad solo quería comprobar una cosa. Pero al veros me he dado cuenta de que no hace falta -Justificó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que los demás volvieran a prestarle atención-. Parece que nadie ha olvidado lo que nos prometimos en su día. Así que todo está zanjado. La próxima vez que nos veamos será en la cancha.

Y sin más, se fue de allí dejando a los demás con sus propios pensamientos. No merecía la pena quedarse más tiempo. De todos modos, tenía más cosas que hacer, y debía reunirse con alguien.

Cerca de donde había sucedido todo, sentada en un banco y leyendo un libro con tranquilidad, estaba ella. La chica de pelo blanco y ojos de color gris pálido. Akashi comenzó a sonreír a medida que se acercaba a ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto, cuando se ponía a leer era como si el resto del mundo desapareciera. Solo lo notó cuando ya estuvo justo delante, al ver el uniforme del equipo. Entonces cerró el libro esbozando una suave sonrisa para alzar la mirada y sorprenderse.

- Seijûrô, tu pelo... -Susurró Ryûna sorprendida, levantándose del banco.

- Decidí cambiar un poco -Comentó con algo de seriedad-. ¿Te gusta?

- Estás un poco raro -Reconoció riendo suavemente, alzando un poco la mano para poder tocar su pelo-. Pero me gusta. Te queda bien.

Naturalmente, el chico de ojos dispares dejó que acariciara su pelo lentamente, acercándose un poco más a ella sin importarle que hubiera gente cerca.

Antes de irse, Kise observó con melancolía como a lo lejos Akashi se reunía con la chica de pelo blanco. Aquella que siempre había sido su mejor amiga. La vio reír un poco mientras tocaba el pelo recién cortado del chico pelirrojo, para que luego él se inclinara un poco y apoyara su frente sobre la de ella, a su vez entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Estaba lejos de ellos, pero aun así podía ver que estaba muy guapa. Le había crecido un montón el pelo, era posible que lo tuviera tanto o más largo que Momoi. Iba vestida con ropa de invierno, claro. Llevaba un abrigo corto ajustado, una bufanda, y botines de tacón. Juraría que antes nunca la había visto vestir así, era muy elegante.

Ojalá no la hubiera reconocido.

Así no sentiría la necesidad de correr hacia ella para poder estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla, sin saber nada de ella. Pero ya no importaba. Cerró los ojos con un suave suspiro, y decidió volver con el equipo de una vez, Kasamatsu volvería a pegarle si llegaba tarde.

Mientras reía, Ryûna ceyó ver una figura conocida a lo lejos, pero no logró distinguirla ya que desapareció al momento. Mejor no pensar en ello, serían imaginaciones suyas.

Akashi no le contó todo lo sucedido con los chicos, no le hacía falta saber lo de Kagami.

- ¿Y cómo están todos? -Preguntó una vez comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del estadio de la Winter Cup-. Seguro que se han sorprendido mucho al verte.

- Están bien. No han cambiado demasiado, pero al menos sé que se han hecho más fuertes.

- Claro -Asintió con una suave sonrisa.

Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlos, a todos. El único con el que hablaba de vez en cuando por teléfono era Murasakibara, y hacía como tres meses desde la última vez que había sabido algo de Midorima. Solo tenía noticias de los demás a través de Akashi, y realmente los echaba de menos. Sobre todo...

- ¿Ryôta... ha preguntado por mí? -Preguntó en un leve susurro, con una voz apenas audible.

- Ni siquiera hemos hablado. Solo he estado con ellos un momento.

- Entiendo.

Akashi la miró sin perder su expresión, pero aun así sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Desde que se habían ido de Teikô, Kise y Ryûna no habían vuelto a hablar ni una sola vez. Nunca le había dicho que no hablara con él. Siempre había aceptado que hablara con todos los chicos de la Generación de los Milagros sin ningún inconveniente por su parte. A él también le había parecido un poco extraño que Kise hubiera comenzado a alejarse tanto de ella después de acabar el último curso. Pero siempre había sabido que lo haría tarde o temprano.

Desde luego el chico de ojos dispares no se iba a meter en esas cosas. Había asuntos más importantes que atender que la estupidez pasajera de Kise.

Pero aun así, siempre encontraba tiempo para reconfortar a Ryûna. Se acercó un poco más a ella al caminar, y la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y que la chica pudiera apoyarse en él.

- No seas impaciente. El invierno es muy largo.

La chica asintió con una suave sonrisa, aunque también con algo de tristeza, mientras se paraban de repente. Ya habían llegado a la puerta de los vestuarios de Rakuzan. Ella no formaba parte del equipo, así que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Decidió marcharse en cuanto vio a los compañeros de Akashi salir del vestuario.

- Creo que me iré a casa. Tal vez con mucha suerte me encuentre a mi madre.

- De acuerdo. Iré a buscarte más tarde.

Después de despedirse del chico y de saludar a los demás un momento, salió al exterior para caminar hasta la parada de autobús. Sentía que se perdería si iba a casa andando, era como si hubiera pasado un siglo desde que se había ido de Tokio. Al llegar a la parada sonrió a un niño pequeño que llevaba una camiseta de algún jugador americano, siendo correspondida.

En realidad no quería irse a casa. Necesitaba ver alguna cara amiga, hablar con alguien con naturalidad.

Un autobús llegó y se paró frente a ella, y al ver el cartel del lateral vio que no la llevaría en su dirección, así que ese no le servía. Pero aun así le llamó tanto la atención que sintió ganas de sonreír divertida, aunque no llegó a hacerlo. ¿Eso era lo que la gente llamaba una señal divina?

Pudo ver cómo el autobús que sí la llevaría a su casa llegaba también. Pero lo ignoró. En su lugar, se subió al primero. Si esa malvada divinidad que antaño siempre hacía que se reuniera con él cuando necesitaba consejo volvía a hacer de las suyas y le brindaba la oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía. Se sentó al principio del vehículo, y no se sintió tranquila hasta que hubo bajado y encontrado el camino que debía seguir para llegar a su destino. Pero suspiró más nerviosa de lo que quería reconocer en cuanto vio las letras en el muro de la entrada.

Shûtoku.

Ignoró las miradas de un grupo de chicos que se sorprendieron al verla allí, y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Pero de verdad intentó apuñalar a Kagami con tus tijeras?

- Deja de sacar el tema una y otra vez, Takao.

- ¡Es que es demasiado surrealista! -Exclamó el chico de pelo negro, casi riéndose de lo raro que había sido su relato.

Midorima lo ignoró, y comenzó a correr para seguir entrenando. Aun tenían un rato hasta volver al estadio de la Winter Cup, quería aprovecharlo. Takao suspiró, pero lo siguió robándole el balón como pudo. Pero apenas cinco minutos más tarde algo llamó la atención del chico de pelo verde.

Alguien había entrado en el gimnasio abriendo lentamente la puerta, y se había quedado de pie en silencio, tal vez esperándole.

Solo le bastó una mirada a sus ojos pálidos para reconocerla. Al instante ya estaba dejando de correr con el balón, quedándose justo frente a ella.

Ambos se observaron en silencio durante unos instantes, sin darse cuenta de que Takao los miraba de lo más extrañado. Pero todo fue aun más raro cuando vio que la chica de pelo blanco lo ignoraba por completo y caminaba lentamente de frente, hasta llegar a Midorima y darle un suave abrazo con un gesto triste y serio en su rostro, extrañamente recordándole a una hija que se reunía con su padre después de un disgusto. El chico de pelo verde puso los ojos en blanco, y se limitó a poner una mano en su espalda a modo de respuesta. Con lo formales que eran siempre el uno con el otro era más bien extraño que se abrazaran, aun después de haber pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían visto.

- Perdona, me he emocionado demasiado -Rió la chica algo avergonzada, intentando que no viera que no estaba muy alegre y echándose hacia atrás, por fin dándose cuenta de que un chico de bonitos ojos azules los miraba, aparentemente en estado de shock.

Le sonrió con tranquilidad para liberar toda la tensión que parecía estarse formando. Eso debió hacer efecto en Takao, porque de repente pestañeó y entrecerró un poco los ojos al acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Quién es esta? -Preguntó, no directamente a la chica, pero aun así sin apartar la mirada ni por un instante.

- Su nombre es Hakuren Ryûna -Dijo Midorima mirando a la chica a los ojos-. No seas grosero, Takao.

- Es un placer, Takao-kun -Comentó la chica inclinando un poco la cabeza, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Por supuesto ya sabía su nombre completo y algo sobre él, pero era mejor no decir nada-. Me alegra ver que Shintarô se hace cada vez más fuerte junto a otra persona.

- Un momento... ¿De qué os conocéis, Shin-chan? -Preguntó el chico de ojos azules, realmente confuso.

Ryûna escuchó sorprendida cómo lo llamaba, y de repente soltó una suave risa.

- Shin-chan y yo íbamos juntos a clase en Teikô -Dijo imitándolo, sonriendo a Midorima.

- Genial, Takao, me has extendido el mote.

- No te enfades, te prometo que no se convertirá en una costumbre. Si no recuerdo mal vais a jugar pronto, ¿no es así? Creo que podré ir a veros. Disfrutaré mucho con vuestros partidos, estoy segura.

Midorima observaba a la chica algo extrañado. Tanto por su manera de hablar como por su actitud. Había cambiado muchísimo. Ya no parecía la misma chica que antes andaba siempre con la cabeza baja intentando evitar las miradas. Ahora iba de frente, miraba siempre a los ojos, y hablaba con seguridad. ¿Cuanto había cambiado desde que se había ido con Akashi?

Esperaba que solo fuera fachada y en esa chica aun estuviera la antigua Ryûna.

Por otro lado, Takao comenzó a sonreír con algo de ironía al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

- Bueno, te divertirás viéndonos jugar, aunque no entiendas mucho del tema. Puedo explicarte las reglas para que no te despistes, y quizás un día podría enseñarte a jugar.

- Idiota -Comentó Midorima por el fondo. A Ryûna no le gustaban nada el sarcasmo ni la ironía, Takao no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

- ¿Das por hecho que no sé jugar? No me has preguntado -Dijo la chica de ojos grises con una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes jugar al baloncesto? -Preguntó el chico comenzando a sorprenderse. Parecía una princesa, ¿cómo iba a saber jugar?

- Pruébame.

Sí, la había provocado. Algo que Midorima había aprendido al conocerla era que aunque siempre fuera amable, a medida que iba cogiendo confianza en sí misma no soportaba que creyeran algo que no fuera verdad sobre ella. Y siempre se encargaba de que aprendieran la lección, con buenas intenciones, pero aun así sintiéndose algo molesta.

Aun así, el chico de ojos azules sonrió comenzando a interesarse, y cogió el balón para aceptar el reto. Pero se obligó a frenarse al fijarse un poco en sus piernas y sus pies.

- No irás a jugar en tacones, imagino.

- Oh, claro que no -Contestó Ryûna con una sonrisa tranquila, quitándose el calzado-. Jugaré descalza.

- ¿Estás de broma? Puedes hacerte mucho daño si no llevas calzado. A nadie le gustaría que una princesa se rompiera un tobillo.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, Takao-kun. Practicaba ballet cuando era más joven, puedo manejarme descalza sin ningún problema casi en cualquier superficie. Shintarô, ¿podrías sujetármelos un momento? -Preguntó al chico de pelo verde, entregándole los botines.

Midorima puso cara de pocos amigos porque lo dejaran fuera, pero cogió el calzado de Ryûna y se echó hacia atrás.

- Cuando quieras, yo ya estoy lista.

- Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Pero no creas que voy a cortarme porque seas una chica.

- Lo prefiero así. Pórtate tan mal como quieras -Comentó la chica sonriéndole con encanto, caminando hasta posicionarse delante de él.

Takao se puso en posición, y comenzó a moverse mientras golpeaba el balón contra el suelo. Y al instante se dio cuenta de que la chica de pelo blanco no solo se movía perfectamente aun estando descalza, sino que iba acercándose a él y le buscaba la mirada directamente.

Primero lo miró de frente. Sus ojos de color gris pálido eran casi hipnóticos... debía concentrarse en el balón, pero se dio cuenta de que no lograba apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Por qué?

Al principio lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo un poco con tranquilidad, pero luego se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a mirar a la derecha. Entonces supo que tenía que mirar allí. No sabía si era correcto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era como si necesitara perseguir su mirada. Ryûna sonrió por la reacción y fue entonces cuando bajó un poco al coger el balón de manos de Takao y correr hacia la izquierda. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue saltar un poco y encestar.

- ¿Pero qué...? -Susurró Takao sin comprender nada.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Probó otra vez. Y luego otra. El resultado fue exactamente el mismo, y solo entonces pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Le había distraído usando sus ojos... Era impresionante, solo con una mirada había conseguido nublar su mente y frenarlo, lo había llevado por donde había querido. Se parecían... Esa habilidad le recordaba a Kuroko y su misdirección. Pero también era diferente. Kuroko se servía de que el centró de atención era el balón. En cambio, Ryûna se ocupaba de dirigir la atención a sus propios ojos. Hacía que se sintiera atraído hacia ellos, que no pudiera pensar con claridad ni ver otra cosa, y así conseguía llevarlo donde ella quería para poder actuar. Era como una sirena.

Ante esa distracción ni siquiera podía ver con su _ojo de halcón_. Además era más pequeña y delgada que él, y se movía rápido al esquivarlo. De verdad era buena.

- Me caes muy bien, Takao-kun -Comentó la chica con una suave sonrisa, recogiendo el balón-. Me gustaría mucho poder llamarte Kazunari. ¿Te parecería bien?

- ¿Puedo yo llamarte Ryû-chan o como quiera?

- Claro, ya estoy acostumbrada a los apodos -Respondió sonriendo amistosa. Realmente le había caído bien.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hablando entre ellos riendo animados, hasta que Midorima se cansó de estar en la sombra sosteniendo los zapatos de la chica.

- Takao, ve a buscar algo para beber -Dijo finalmente con tono serio, acercándose a ellos y entregándole los botines a Ryûna-. Zumo de naranja para ella.

Ella sonrió, sorprendida de que no hubiera olvidado su bebida favorita. El chico lo recordaba porque una vez estuvo a punto de darle zumo de melocotón, al que ella era alérgica. Desde entonces siempre se había asegurado de tener una botella de zumo de naranja para ella cuando se veían. Era una tontería, pero era bonito recuperar esas viejas costumbres.

El chico de ojos azules estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero al girarse y mirar a los ojos a Ryûna, además de la preciosa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando, no le salieron las palabras y finalmente se aventuró a irse unos momentos del gimnasio.

La chica miró algo interrogante a Midorima, adivinando que quería librarse de Takao para quedarse con ella a solas.

- Si te has molestado en venir hasta aquí para verme es que por fuerza te pasa algo y quieres hablar de ello. Con lo de las bebidas ya tiene para un rato, se toma las cosas con demasiada tranquilidad.

- En realidad... no sé si se podría decir que me ha pasado algo -Susurró Ryûna algo cortada mientras volvía a ponerse los botines-. De repente sentí la necesidad de ver a alguien conocido, y tú fuiste el primero en salir.

- Es por Kise -Dedujo al instante.

Sí, era bastante obvio. La chica ya no se sorprendió por las palabras de Midorima, pero no dijo nada. Era mejor evitar el tema por el momento.

- Estabas en el estadio de la Winter Cup hoy y le viste, ¿no es así? -Insistió el chico de ojos verdes. A veces era así, tenía que sacarle las cosas a la fuerza aun cuando iba hacia él para que la ayudara.

- Me habría gustado poder veros en ese momento -Sonrió Ryûna con algo de melancolía-. No nos hemos vuelto a reunir todos desde que salimos de Teikô. Pero ahora voy a pasar bastante tiempo por allí, así que podremos vernos de vez en cuando.

- Nos veremos como enemigos.

- Yo no soy vuestra enemiga -Dijo Ryûna de repente, mirándolo con seriedad-. ¿Todos me veréis así cuando os enfrentéis unos a otros?

- Ya sé que no eres mi enemiga. Pero vas a estar en uno de los bandos más fuertes, no podrás evitar que la rivalidad salga.

Aun con todo eso que se estaban diciendo, el chico sabía perfectamente que la Winter Cup era lo de menos para ella. Pero cuando le preocupaba algo, enredaba y relacionaba más cosas y terminaba aun más preocupada. Así que supo de inmediato por donde debía empezar a aconsejarle aunque la chica estuviera intentando evitar el tema. Pero ya sabía cómo tratar con ella.

- Piensas demasiado, deja de preocuparte tanto. Te aseguro que arreglarás lo que sea que te ha pasado con Kise. Se vuelve más estúpido por momentos, podrás volver a tenerlo comiendo de la palma de tu mano enseguida.

- Supongo que podría conseguirlo si tuviera tus objetos de la suerte -Rió animada mientras cogía las tijeras rojas de sus manos y las miraba distraía al abrirlas y cerrarlas-, pero no me gustaría que las cosas salieran así. Tiene que haber pasado algo que se me ha escapado.

- Deja de hacer como que no lo sabes, el cinismo no es algo propio de ti. Un idiota siempre será un idiota, así que si se ha enfadado contigo por algo, aunque dudo mucho que sea eso, será porque elegiste irte a Rakuzan y no a Kaijô con él.

- Yo también he llegado a la misma conclusión. No pretendía ser cínica, solo deseaba que no fuera eso. Pero creo que por fin lo veo claro. -Comentó en voz baja, sonriendo con algo de tristeza y devolviéndole las tijeras. Pero luego suspiró sonriendo distraídamente-. Ojalá tu malvada divinidad me ayudara en estos casos.

- ¿Malvada divinidad...? -Preguntó el chico, comenzando a confundirse.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, aun tengo que deshacer las maletas y estaré bastante atareada en casa. Puede que nos veamos más tarde en el partido de Seirin contra Tôô, Shin-chan.

- Dijiste que no se convertiría en una costumbre -Contestó Midorima comenzando a ponerse de mal humor.

- Perdona, es que sigue teniendo gracia -Rió la chica animada, ajustándose el bolso en el hombro y sonriéndole con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida-. Hasta luego.

- ...Adiós.

El chico de pelo verde observó con atención como Ryûna se encontraba con Takao en la puerta. Ambos rieron divertidos cuando el chico levantó la lata de sopa de habichuelas rojas para Midorima, y tras aceptar la botella de zumo de naranja Ryûna se disculpó por tener que irse en ese momento. Su compañero hizo una pequeña broma con que otro día tendrían la revancha y que practicaría para poder ganarle, a lo que ella rió alegre mientras se despedía alzando la mano.

- La verdad es que es un poco extraña, pero me ha caído bien -Comentó Takao al acercarse a él de nuevo, abriendo la lata del refresco que había comprado-. Aunque me has sorprendido, Shin-chan. Le has mostrado mucho respeto.

- Es la emperatriz, a fin de cuentas -Comentó Midorima sonriendo un poco, aunque con su seriedad habitual-. Si ella jugara... todos deberíamos tener miedo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que es la emperatriz?

- Ella es la novia de Akashi.

La sorpresa de Takao no pudo ser mayor, aunque Midorima estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se asombrara al saberlo. Al conocerla nadie podría sospechar que una chica así estuviera con alguien como Akashi. Pero luego cuando lo pensaban comenzaban a ver que tal vez Ryûna conseguía proporcionarle paz y tranquilidad, que era capaz de frenarle en cualquier cosa. Alguna vez le habían dicho que era como si Akashi fuera una espada, y Ryûna fuera la vaina.

Todos llegaban a comprender que en cierto modo eran complementarios. Akashi era el emperador. Ryûna la emperatriz. Las cosas eran así, todos debían saberlo. Y por supuesto, la emperatriz debía llevar consigo algo del poder del emperador. Por eso mismo ella era fuerte.

- La emperatriz, ¿eh? -Susurró observando a la chica desaparecer a lo lejos, comenzando a sonreír con ironía-. Creo que tienes razón. Seríamos dominados por sus ojos.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Y aquí está por fin el primer capítulo de la segunda historia. Como podéis ver, abarca todo el arco de la Winter Cup. En realidad no quería terminar el capítulo ahí, quería poner algo más con Akashi, pero no se me ocurría nada por el momento. Así que tendré que dejarlo para los siguientes capítulos. Eso sí, tal vez tarde un poquito con el segundo, porque aun no sé ni cómo voy a hacerlo ni todo lo que pondré.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, o que no os haya horrorizado mucho, y que le deis una oportunidad a la nueva historia de Ryûna aunque haya cambiado un poquito xDDD**

**Muchas gracias por leer ^^**

* * *

_Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

_Hakuren Ryûna es un personaje original creado por mí._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

101-100.

Seirin había ganado a Tôô, con un simple punto de diferencia marcado en el último momento.

El equipo de Kuroko suspiró aliviado por la victoria, agotados por haberse esforzado tanto. Pero se veía que estaban felices, impacientes por lo que vendría después de ese partido. El público comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos con tranquilidad, comentando qué les había parecido. Pero algunas personas se quedaron aun pensativas.

Ryûna observó con atención, tocándose el labio con el dedo índice, casi con el nudillo. Akashi se dio cuenta de que estaba concentrada, y la miró fijamente unos instantes. Normalmente ya nada más empezar un partido solía sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre quien ganaría. Y solía tener sus razones y aciertos. Pero en ese partido no había hablado ni una sola vez.

- ¿Sabías que iban a ganar? -Preguntó, sonriendo con curiosidad por saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente, y tomando con sus dedos un mechón de su pelo blanco.

- No -Contestó con suavidad, aun sin apartar la mirada de la cancha-. Daiki ya les había ganado una vez. Pero no sé si me esperaba que volviera a pasar. Seirin se ha hecho fuerte.

- Cierto.

- ¿Tú sabías que iban a ganar? -Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Akashi sonrió con tranquilidad y arrogancia, aun acariciando su pelo suavemente. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Ryûna le devolvió la sonrisa, y ambos se levantaron para reunirse con los otros chicos de Rakuzan, que ya habían salido.

- Aun tienen que esperar para ver si se enfrentarán a Atsushi en los cuartos de final, no creo que él pierda ningún partido. Pero los siguientes rivales de Seirin no me dicen mucho, no creo que pierdan -Comentó la chica mirando el esquema de los partidos mientras caminaban.

- Lo harán bien. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por Tetsuya -Respondió Akashi distraídamente, dejando que la chica de ojos grises entrelazara el brazo con el suyo. Él también iba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, tan serio como siempre-. Shûtoku también juega hoy. ¿No te apetece verles?

- Shintarô va a ganar, lo sabes de sobra -Dijo con una pequeña risa.

Si se lo preguntaba era porque sabía que sólo querría quedarse a verlos sería por ver de nuevo a su compañero. No porque estuvieran intrigados por los resultados del partido. En esos aspectos era como si se leyeran la mente, ambos solían deducir ese tipo de cosas con demasiada rapidez.

El chico de ojos dispares sonrió divertido. Le gustaba que hablara con tanta seguridad.

- Bien, entonces no es necesario que nos quedemos aquí. Reunámonos con los demás.

Ryûna asintió. Pocos minutos después ya estaban en la entrada principal del estadio con los chicos de Rakuzan, que saludaron a su capitán y comenzaron a colmar de atenciones a la chica, sobre todo Mibuchi y Hayama. Nebuya se mantenía más al margen, pero era amable con ella. No formaba parte del equipo, pero igualmente sabían que debían tratarla bien si no querían tener problemas con Akashi.

Desde luego, el grupo no pasó desapercibido. Los equipos que estaban reunidos por los alrededores y varias personas que se habían encontrado entre el púlico comenzaron a observarlos con curiosidad por momentos. No reconocían a ninguno de los jugadores, y menos al chico de pelo rojo y ojos extraños y la chica de pelo blanco que no se apartaba de él.

- Ha sido un buen partido -Comentó Moriyama, hablando con los chicos de Kaijô, que también salían del estadio.

- ¡Ha sido impresionante, no esperaba que la estrella de la Generación de los milagros perdiera! -Exclamó Hayakawa, con su característico temperamento, poniendo de los nervios a Kise aunque no lo demostrara.

El chico rubio suspiró mientras sus compañeros seguían hablando de la Generación de los Milagros, hasta que se dio cuenta de quien se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de él.

- Hablando de milagros... -Susurró comenzando a sorprenderse.

Creía que ya se habría marchado. Pero no. Ryûna sonreía con tranquilidad a los chicos de Rakuzan, agarrando disimuladamente la manga de la chaqueta de Akashi y mirándolo en ocasiones para hacerlo participar en la conversación con ella. Estaba incómoda con esos chicos, podía verlo. No debían caerle muy bien. Pero aguantaba el tipo sin ningún problema.

Kise la observó fijamente, sin darse cuenta de que sus compañeros, al extrañarse por verle quieto, también se habían quedado mirando a la chica. Al igual que otros muchos que de repente no podían apartar la mirada de ella y de Akashi. Hasta Kasamatsu, que había sido el último en salir, pareció asombrarse. Pero solo suspiró exasperado mientras caminaba junto a su equipo.

- Esto parece un concierto de _The Prodigy_, os quedaréis ciegos de tanto mirarla -Comentó dirigiéndose a Kise, para darse cuenta del estado del chico mientras observaba a la curiosa pareja. Ya sabía de sobra quién era el capitán del antiguo equipo de Teikô, pero nunca había visto a la chica-. Tú tampoco apartas la vista. ¿Quién es?

- Es... su novia -Respondió en voz baja, mirando también a Akashi.

- No me digas -Dijo el capitán con sarcasmo, mirándolo fijamente. Pero luego se apartó para volver a mirar a la pareja mientras comenzaban a caminar seguidos de sus compañeros-. Caminando juntos de esa manera parecen de la maldita realeza.

Kise rió por lo bajo por la comparación. Ya no se sorprendía cuando decían esas cosas sobre ellos, resultaba hasta natural.

- No andas muy desencaminado, senpai. Cuando están presentes, atraen todas las miradas. Cuando están ausentes, son el centro de todas las conversaciones -Se dio cuenta por la mirada extrañada del chico que estaba actuando de forma rara, así que sonrió nervioso mientras se tocaba la nuca y se agarraba un poco el pelo-. Esa chica iba a Teikô con nosotros. No pertenecía realmente a la Generación de los Milagros, pero supongo que puedes considerarla un miembro del grupo.

- Ya veo. ¿Tuviste alguna historia extraña con ella?

- No realmente, éramos amigos. Pero ya da igual, es algo que pertenece al pasado.

- Seguro que sí. En fin, vámonos.

Kise asintió, comenzando a caminar con su capitán y siendo seguidos por el resto del equipo. Se sintió realmente mal al pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

_Éramos amigos._

Decir algo así había sido increíblemente doloroso, más de lo que se imaginaba. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Acaso era verdad? No tenía claro si habían dejado de ser amigos. Habían pasado por lo menos ocho desde la última vez que habían hablado, desde que se vieron por última vez antes de que ella se fuera a Kioto con Akashi.

No tenía muy claro el por qué, pero no había sido capaz de dirigirle la palabra desde que se fueron de Teikô. No se sentía preparado para contestar a sus llamadas, y mucho menos para llamarla él mismo. No estaba enfadado con ella ni nada, ¿por qué no podía hablar con Ryûna como siempre había hecho?

Bueno, seguramente ahora ella tampoco querría saber nada de él. Hacía como tres meses que había desistido de llamarle por teléfono. Se habría cansado de esperar. Y en una ocasión se enteró de que ya apenas volvía a Tokio los fines de semana. Akashi lo había conseguido, era toda suya. Y ella estaba encantada con esa situación. Ya no necesitaba tener un mejor amigo que la protegiese y la abrazase cuando se sintiera insegura. Ya pertenecía a su pasado, no tenía ningún sentido luchar por ella.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, sus reflejos le jugaron una mala pasada. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla por última vez. Supo que estaba perdido de nuevo al encontrarse directamente con sus ojos pálidos. Le había visto, se habían reconocido, y ahora ella tampoco podía mostrarse indiferente. No después de tantos meses separados.

Estaba totalmente equivocado al pensar que ella ya le había olvidado, podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba ahí, a unos pocos pasos de ella. Pero no supo si alegrarse o sentirse aun peor. Aparentemente los chicos de Rakuzan no se dieron cuenta. Pero Ryûna dio dos pequeños pasos de frente, mirando los ojos castaños de Kise con anhelo. Con ansiedad.

Por un feliz momento ambos supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo. En correr para reencontrarse como debían. Estuvieron a punto de Hacerlo.

Pero no. Kise se autoconvenció de que no sería una buena idea. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y nunca volverían a serlo. Por su parte, la chica también se detuvo a tiempo al sentir la mano de Akashi agarrando la suya con disimulo.

- Acompañaré a Ryûna a su casa, luego nos reuniremos todos en el hotel -Dijo al equipo, con gesto serio aun con la tranquilidad de sus palabras. No la miró, pero ella ya sabía que él también había visto a Kise. Y también había visto lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Muy bien, divertíos -Comentó Mibuchi sin más, mientras los demás asentían y comenzaban a caminar-. Buenas noches, blanquita.

Ryûna se forzó a sonreír al chico y contestarle, despidiéndose de todos hasta quedarse sola con Akashi. Al empezar a andar para ir a casa miró con disimulo y vio que Kise y el equipo de Kaijô ya se habían ido también. Qué decepción.

Aunque tal vez era lo mejor para ambos.

_Si me das alas, volaré por ti. Aunque toda la superficie de la Tierra quede sumergida por las aguas. Si me das una espada, me alzaré por ti. Aunque toda la inmensidad del cielo te atraviese con su luz._

Las palabras de Neliel en el tomo de Bleach eran tan hermosas como perturbadoras. No sabía por qué, pero Ryûna se sintió conectada a ella de alguna manera.

Akashi y ella ya habían llegado a casa, donde por supuesto no estaba su madre. La chica apenas había hablado en todo el camino, y al llegar se había limitado a coger varios libros de manga y a acomodarse sobre el chico de ojos dispares cuando este se hubo sentado en el sofá. Tumbada de espaldas sobre su pecho mientras él le desenredaba el pelo blanco con los dedos, hacía como que leía pero en realidad no podía sacarse a Kise de la cabeza. Hacía ya casi una hora desde que le había visto, pero seguía sintiéndose increíblemente confusa.

Suspiró cansada, y posó el libro abierto sobre sus labios distraídamente. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a una conclusión.

- He sido cruel.

- ¿Con quién? -Preguntó Akashi con tranquilidad, mientras le cogía el libro de las manos y lo dejaba en una pequeña pila de otros tomos de la serie sobre el suelo.

- Con Ryôta, contigo... y también conmigo misma. Me quedé mirándole fijamente sin hacer ni decir nada. Eso es aun peor que ignorarle. Él me ha dejado muy claro que ya no quiere saber nada de mí. ¿Por qué yo no puedo pasar página también?

- Porque no quieres hacerlo. Y porque no lo habéis hablado. Ahora mismo estáis estancados.

- Lo sé. Es tan raro, lo siento casi como si fuera una ruptura -Susurró, intentando reír-. Es obvio que sigue siendo el mismo, pero ya no lo reconozco. Después de tanto tiempo sin hablar... ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

Akashi suspiró con cansancio. Menos mal que le gustaba conversar sobre cualquier cosa con Ryûna, sino habría acabado bien harto de Kise hacía tiempo. Lo que molestaba no era que pensara tanto en el chico, que también. Lo que no le gustaba nada era que se sintiera mal por su culpa. Nadie tenía el derecho de hacerla sentir triste. Ni siquiera el que siempre había sido su mejor amigo.

- No pienses más en él -Dijo sin más, abrazándola con fuerza y de tal manera que la chica tuvo que apoyar el mentón en su antebrazo, mientras él apoyaba la cabeza sobre la suya, oliendo suavemente su pelo. Ryûna no lo veía al estar de espaldas, pero estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor-. Es tu amigo, pero no quiero que pienses en Ryôta mientras estés conmigo. Eres mía, no suya.

- Perdona. Claro que soy solo tuya.

- Solo yo puedo estar dentro de ti. Mataré a cualquiera, incluso a Ryôta, si se atreve aunque sea pensar que tiene algún poder sobre ti -Susurró con tranquilidad, bajando una de sus manos hasta poder acariciar un poco su cintura.

- Seijùrô...

Tal vez no debería ser así, pero realmente le encantaba que le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Solo él podía tenerla. Lo sabía, y le gustaba recordarle el increíble poder que tenía sobre ella. Ryûna era la persona sobre la que poseía más fuerza, y le encantaba saberlo. Nunca dejaría que se alejara de su lado, le pertenecía por completo. Y a ella le encantaba que las cosas siempre fueran así.

Nadie nunca podría hacerla tan feliz como él. Nadie.

Estaba pensando eso distraídamente, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era por el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Consiguió girar un poco la cabeza para mirar sus ojos dispares después de tanto rato sin verle la cara.

- ¿No tienes que irte? Dijiste a los demás que os reuniríais más tarde.

- No les di una hora concreta.

- A lo mejor les parece mal que te quedes en mi casa mientras ellos tienen que dormir en un hotel.

Lo último que quería era que los chicos de Rakuzan comenzaran a odiarla por llevarse a Akashi. Le incomodaba mucho que fueran tan atentos con ella, pero eso era mejor que caerles mal. Los Generales sin Corona solían tener muy mal carácter, eran demasiado arrogantes. Sin embargo, el chico de pelo rojo podía tomarse la libertad de mirarlos por encima del hombro sin que le pasara nada.

- No tienen por qué saberlo. Y de todos modos me obedecerían aunque se enterasen.

Ryûna sonrió soltanto un pequeño suspiro, mientras el chico acariciaba lentamente su pelo echándoselo hacia atrás, para poder posar una mano en su cuello.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? -Preguntó Akashi en voz baja, muy cerca de su oido.

- No -Susurró acomodándose un poco más sobre él-. Quédate conmigo.

Akashi sonrió complacido, acariciándola con suavidad.

Los minutos fueron pasando rápido. Ninguno se movió. Ryûna pensó que se estaba quedando dormida de lo relajada que estaba entre sus brazos, pero no quería. Disfrutaría cada momento a su lado antes de que los partidos se lo quitaran durante tantos días. Comenzó a pensar con aire soñador en cosas sobre los dos, sobre todo de él.

- Ojalá mis ojos fueran como los tuyos -Susurró en cierto momento, casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Por qué?

- A veces me pregunto cómo me sentarían -Contestó sonriendo, aun algo distraída. Sin fijarse en que Akashi seguía mirándola desde su espalda, cerró su ojo izquierdo posando sus finos dedos sobre él mientras pensaba-. ¿Te imaginas que yo también tuviera heterocromía? Unos ojos tan perfectos como los tuyos. Sería maravilloso. Pero mis ojos nunca cambiarán.

Lo dijo con tranquilidad, pero aun así la sorprendió. No le gustaba hablar así, sin verle la cara. De modo que hizo que la soltara para poder girarse y sentarse sobre él volviendo a apoyarse sobre su pecho, pero esta vez de frente y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos y así mirarlo bien.

- No digas esas cosas. Yo escogí tus ojos. Son únicos en el mundo y me pertenecen. No quiero que cambien.

La chica le sonrió fascinada, siempre decía las cosas adecuadas en el momento adecuado. Alzó la cabeza como pudo para pedirle un beso. Akashi se unió a ella atrayéndola aun más a su cuerpo, abrazándola con ansia. Qué difícil era contenerse cuando estaban juntos. Solo se separaban en algún momento para volver a besarse, y cada beso era mejor que el anterior. El deseo nunca desaparecía, no iba a menos.

- ¿Me darías tus ojos si pudieras? -Preguntó la chica de ojosgrises poco después de separarse de él, apoyándose en el hueco de su hombro y percibiendo el olor de esa colonia que tanto le gustaba.

- Por supuesto -Contestó Akashi con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia, sabiendo que ella también sonreiría complacida.

- Entonces di que son míos. No se los entregues a nadie más. Quiero que sean míos para siempre.

- Son nuestros. Mis ojos te pertenecen, y los tuyos me pertenecen a mí. El Ojo del Emperador, y el Ojo de la Emperatriz. Nuestros ojos nos unen.

Ryûna sonrió algo avergonzada. Ese era el nombre que Akashi había dado a la habilidad de distracción de sus ojos. Aun le resultaba extraño, pero parecía que por estar con él la gente había comenzado a llamarla Emperatriz. A veces era incómodo cuando la llamaban de esa manera. Pero le gustaba que el chico de pelo rojo se lo dijera.

_Eres mi emperatriz._

La primera vez que se lo dijo fue el día que comenzó a entrenarla, hacía ya casi dos años. Se había sorprendido, y poco después se le subieron los colores por esa declaración. Pero realmente le había gustado muchísimo. Era la Emperatriz de Akashi. Solo suya.

Quería que solo él la mirara con esos ojos.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, creo que un mes después de subir el primer capi. Este es más corto que el primero, pero es que por el momento la historia no me sale demasiado xDD Me encanta la Winter Cup, pero mis momentos preferidos aun no llegan. Cachis.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar el primer capi, me alegra muchísimo que os haya gustado ^^**

**Espero seguir haciéndolo bien para que os siga gustando gastar vuestro tiempo conmigo xDD Intentaré subir el siguiente capi algo más rápido, ahora que estoy más inspirada.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

- Ryûna -Susurró Akashi en voz baja, apartándole un poco el pelo de la cara-. Vamos, despierta.

- Mm... -La chica de pelo blanco se movió despertándose a medias, tapándose un poco la cabeza al ver la luz a través de las cortinas abiertas. Aunque aun debía estar amaneciendo-. ¿Qué hora es...?

- Las seis de la mañana -Rió el chico con suavidad, sabía que era muy pronto para ella-. Sólo quería despedirme. Podrás volver a dormir enseguida.

Ryúna se despejó un poco, y se incorporó hasta poder sentarse en la cama junto a Akashi, aun tapada con el edredón. Claro, él tenía que irse ya al hotel para reunirse con el equipo, e ir a entrenar. No era capaz de disimular lo poco que le gustaba tener que separarse de él tan pronto. Al menos sólo sería una semana. Pasaría deprisa, y luego volverían a Kioto para estar como siempre. Estar solos por fin en su apartamento, tranquilos y en paz.

- No me importa despertarme tan pronto. No si es por ti.

El chico de ojos dispares sonrió afable, y acercándose un poco la besó en la frente.

- Me alegra oír eso. No te preocupes, nos veremos a mediodía y podremos pasar algo de tiempo juntos por la tarde antes de que vuelva al entrenamiento.

- No quiero que te quedes en el hotel. Duerme aquí conmigo, ¿vale?

- Qué pocas ganas tienes de compartirme con el equipo -Akashi rió con diversión, alzando la mano y colocándole bien el tirante de la camiseta de su pijama. Realmente le complacía que fuera así-. Es bueno para el compañerismo que puedan contar con el capitán en todo momento. Si no paso tiempo también con ellos no me tomarán en serio.

- Está bien... Supongo que no pasará nada aunque me quede sola. Espero no pasar una mala noche, me he acostumbrado a irme a tu cama cuando no puedo dormir, y que me acaricies el pelo y me hables en voz baja para relajarme...

- No manipules, Ryûna.

- No te manipulo. Quieres quedarte conmigo.

El chico sonrió suspirando y negando con la cabeza. Se adelantó un poco para besarla, echándola hacia atrás y tumbándose sobre ella. No se paró a pensar que un beso así haría que la chica no pudiera volver a dormir, pero bueno. Merecía la pena. Unos instantes después se separó un poco, pero sin levantarse quedando encima de Ryûna. Se limitó a sonreír con diversión, mientras la chica de ojos grises se mordía el labio complacida.

- Eres una emperatriz muy egoísta -Susurró, apartándole un poco el pelo de la cara.

- Tengo que serlo -Respondió ella, comenzando a sonreír-. El emperador es una tentación demasiado grande. Quédate conmigo.

- De acuerdo. Pero no va a ser así toda la semana.

Ryûna sonrió satisfecha alzándose un poco más, y posó sus labios levemente sobre su ojo izquierdo. Cuando volvió a bajar la vista Akashi la miraba interrogante. A veces creía que cuando la observaba intentaba adivinarle el pensamiento. Normalmente siempre se entendían con una simple mirada, pero en ocasiones parecía que le costaba saber lo que pensaba.

- Es una recompensa -Susurró tranquilamente, acariciando su pelo rojo.

- ¿Por quedarme a dormir en tu casa?

- No. Por mirarme de la forma que solo tú puedes hacerlo. Sigue mirándome así, no apartes los ojos.

El chico volvió a sonreír satisfecho, y le dio un suave y tierno beso mientras empezaba a levantarse.

- Seguiré mirándote después del entrenamiento, así podrás darme otra recompensa. Espérame en la salida -Le susurró al oído, un instante antes de levantarse para salir de la habitación-. Dulces sueños.

La chica sonrió, mientras escuchaba cómo se iba de casa. Ojalá fuera tan fácil volver a dormirse. Ya comenzaba a pensar con agilidad.

Una recompensa... Era exactamente igual que cuando Kise le pedía _su_ _premio_, haciendo que lo besara en la mejilla cuando hacía algo que sabía que la complacería. Rió al recordarlo, siempre acostumbraba a exigirle su premio en medio del instituto, y ella siempre se negaba en rotundo. Echaba de menos esa pequeña costumbre. No sólo esa, también las que había ido adquiriendo a medida que había ido conociendo a los demás. Escuchar música y el programa de Oha-asa -obligadamente- con Midorima. Comprar alguna barrita de caramelo a diario para compartirla con Murasakibara entre clase y clase. Sentarse en las escaleras con Momoi para hablar de cualquier cosa, siempre terminando por hablar de chicos. Ir con Kuroko a la biblioteca para pasar la tarde leyendo y comentando las cosas interesantes que veían, más tarde siendo asaltados por Aomine pidiéndole a la chica que le ayudara con las cosas que no entendía de literatura clásica. Verlos entrenar a diario, viendo cómo se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Añoraba Teikô. Añoraba el lugar donde todos se habían conocido, donde habían vivido tantas cosas juntos. Cuando los séis estaban juntos eran imparables, nadie igualaba su fuerza. Y estaban bien, pasaban días inolvidables. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar todo al separarse?

Ya no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó, y tras darse una ducha aprovechó para ir arreglándose con calma, tenía tiempo de sobra. Deshizo del todo las maletas y estuvo limpiando un poco su habitación, pero realmente se aburría bastante. Estar de nuevo en su ciudad y quedarse en casa... No, no era lo suyo. De modo que terminó de vestirse y salió de casa, planeando desayunar algo en una pastelería cerca del estadio de la Winter Cup. Haría tiempo por allí, a lo mejor se encontraría con alguien conocido.

Ya que estaba de paso caminó hasta la entrada del estadio, para recordar los partidos que habría. Jugarían Seirin y Yôsen, se decidiría si se enfrentarían entre ellos el día siguiente. Tal vez Akashi querría quedarse a verlos. En cuanto se giró dejando de ver el cartel le faltó poco para chocarse con alguien. Pero el chico de pelo negro la frenó a tiempo agarrándola por la cintura.

- ¡Eh, hola! ¿Qué hace Su Belleza Real por aquí? -Preguntó Takao de lo más alegre, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Ryûna sonrió divertida a su saludo. Le gustaba Takao, y también sus formas de llamarla aun sin apenas conocerla. No había malicia alguna en sus palabras aun hablando en broma, era una persona honesta. Realmente sentía que podrían volverse grandes amigos, a pesar de que era de un equipo rival a Akashi, y también a pesar de que en unos días volvería a Kioto y tardaría bastante en volver a ver a Midorima, y por extensión a Takao.

Pero bueno, disfrutaría de su compañía mientras pudiera.

- Sólo paseaba, quería ver si me encontraba a alguien conocido.

- Bueno, pues es tu día de suerte, aquí me tienes -Comentó con tranquilidad, abriendo los brazos para exhibirse.

- Claro -Rió la chica alegre. Hacía mucho que no se encontraba a alguien tan divertido-. Me alegro de volver a verte tan pronto. ¿Cómo es que no estás con Shintarô?

- Creo que tenía cosas que hacer. Pero me imagino que vendrá más tarde a ver los partidos de hoy. Si te apetece podrías quedarte con nosotros a verlos.

- En realidad no sé si los veré. Probablemente ya tendré algo que hacer por la tarde.

- Ah, está bien. Imagino que ya tendrás planes con el super capitán de Rakuzan -Dijo Takao colocándose las manos en la nuca, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y sintió que debía enmendarlo-. Shin-chan me lo contó, espero que no te moleste.

- Claro que no, no es ningún secreto.

El chico sonrió nervioso, y se quedó en silencio. Ryûna comenzó a sentirse mal por él, aunque en realidad no había motivos. Pero se negaba a que hubiera silencios incómodos con Takao, se habían caído bien y no iba a estropearlo. Se le ocurrió algo que podría funcionar para comenzar a ser amigos.

- ¿Has desayunado? -Preguntó en voz baja, comenzando a dedicarle una bonita sonrisa.

El chico de ojos azules se sorprendió, pero casi al instante sonrió de lo más contento. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaban saliendo de la tienda con una caja de pastelitos de nata, para sentarse en un banco del parque a comer con tranquilidad escuchando a los niños jugar, y hablar de varias cosas.

- Dime, ¿Shintarô habla mucho de mí?

- La verdad es que no. Y cuando lo hace parece que habla con acertijos. Pero por el caluroso rencuentro de ayer, puedo adivinar que erais muy buenos amigos en secundaria.

- No, la verdad es que al principio nos llevábamos bastante mal, tratábamos de ignorarnos siempre que podíamos. Fue a finales del segundo curso cuando empezamos a congeniar. Pero realmente confío en él, le aprecio mucho. Siempre está ahí cuando le necesito.

- Ya veo. Aunque suene un poco raro, por un momento me recordasteis a un padre y a una hija.

De acuerdo, el comentario le chocó bastante. Ese chico pensaba unas cosas muy, pero que muy raras. Pero en el fondo le hizo gracia.

- No es tan raro como piensas. Se podría decir que Shintarô... es como el padre que siempre quise tener -Admitió con una pequeña risa-. Me regaña cuando hago las cosas mal o me equivoco aun con una sonrisa, me ayuda y me aconseja con toda la paciencia del mundo... Antes incluso me controlaba lo que comía para que nada me sentara mal. Siempre he pensado que ojalá mi padre se portara como él.

Entre las risas se dio cuenta de que Takao se había quedado mirándola fijamente. No con la expresión tranquila que tenía por costumbre, sino con una extraña seriedad en sus ojos, como si la estuviera estudiando.

- ¿Qué...? -Preguntó Ryûna en voz baja, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Esperaba no haber dicho algo que pudiera parecerle mal.

No debió ser el caso, porque el chico sonrió con un pequeño suspiro, bajando la cabeza por un momento para luego mirar al cielo.

- Eres realmente extraña -Comentó, sorprendiendo a la chica de pelo blanco.

Cuando se estaban conociendo, Akashi solía decirle que era extraña. Aun al comenzar a salir juntos tardó un tiempo en atreverse a preguntar el motivo. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Había sido en una de sus muchas tardes en la azotea del centro comercial, donde también la había besado por primera vez. Aunque no conseguía recordar bien qué estaban hablando, ni cómo había surgido el tema realmente.

_- A pesar de tu aspecto frágil, tienes una gran fortaleza. Sabes adaptarte a cualquier situación con docilidad, pero ante todo no te doblegas. Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme -Comentó Akashi con calma, apartándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja-. Eres extraña._

_- Siempre me lo dices... ¿Ser extraño no es algo malo? -Preguntó la chica en un leve susurro, comenzando a enrojecer._

_- Ser extraño no es malo en absoluto. Significa que eres diferente, que tienes algo excepcional que el resto del mundo nunca podrá tener ni imitar. Es la envidia lo que convierte lo diferente en algo malo._

_- Eso tiene sentido... ¿Entonces tú también eres extraño?_

_El chico de pelo rojo tardó un poco en ladeó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente, con el principio de una sonrisa._

_- Yo soy más extraño que la mayoría de las personas de este mundo._

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esos días.

A lo lejos vio a Mibuchi, de Rakuzan, caminado hacia el gimnasio. Habría salido a comprar algo, porque llevaba una bolsa de plástico. Se quedó mirándola por un instante para luego observar a Takao, a lo que ella le sonrió con encanto, alzando un poco la mano para saludarle. El chico volvió a prestarle atención, y le devolvió el saludo antes de entrar en el edificio.

- Es alucinante, eres capaz de controlar a todos los que te rodean -Dijo Takao de repente con una sonrisa distraída, volviendo a sorprenderla-. No es nada malo, por supuesto. Tienes algo natural que hace que todos quieran complacerte.

- Vaya, gracias -Sonrió la chica de pelo blanco, algo extrañada.

Realmente ese chico no se cortaba nada en decir lo que pensaba, debía ser de lo más natural para él. No todo el mundo lo hacía, quizás por eso estaba comenzando a gustarle tanto. Sentía que podía hablar con él sin tener que morderse la lengua. De modo que le sonrió con tranquilidad. Aunque vio que Takao no había terminado de hablar.

- Pero aun así, creo que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo una chica como tú acabó siendo novia de ese monstruo?

¿Un monstruo? De nuevo la sorprendió. Pero ni aun así cambió la expresión de su rostro.

- Es él quien me entrena. Y dejando a un lado mi habilidad, mi estilo se parece bastante al suyo. ¿También soy un monstruo?

- Bueno, no te negaré que tu forma de jugar no es muy normal. Pero por lo que yo sé creo que no das tanto miedo como él... Es igual, olvídalo -Se apresuró a decir. No quería arriesgarse a molestarla.

La chica de ojos grises sonrió con indulgencia, alzándose un poco para mirar el cielo. No era la primera vez que llamaban algo así a Akashi. Antes de conocerle había oído cosas mucho peores de él, por eso esa palabra no la ofendía. Pero quería decirlo bien.

- No es un monstruo -Susurró en voz baja.

Takao se sorprendió, y ladeó la cabeza de nuevo para mirarla, aunque ella no lo miró a los ojos. Bajó la mirada del cielo para observar sus propias manos jugando con un colgante de una pequeña esfera rodeada por un dragón.

- Debes saber que antes no era como soy ahora. Shintarô te puede contar muchas cosas de como era yo en secundaria. Ahora soy mucho mejor, he pasado de ser una niña sumisa y débil a estar segura de mí misma. He aprendido a jugar al baloncesto y a desarrollar todo mi potencial, y me atrevo a hacer muchas cosas nuevas. Me gusto más, y me siento feliz. Y todo es por él. Me ha enseñado mucho, se fijó en mí aun con lo poco que era yo, aun con la poca autoestima que tenía. A muchos os parecerá un monstruo, pero... yo jamás podría verle de esa manera. Él es mi fuerza, mi aliento. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

- ¿En serio...? -Consiguió preguntar el chico después de las extrañas palabras que había dicho. Era alucinante, por su tono parecía que veneraba al capitán de la Generación de los Milagros. Vale que estuviera enamorada, pero hasta ese momento nunca había oído a ninguna chica hablar de esa manera.

- No le conocéis de la forma que yo le conozco. Vosotros veis a Akashi. Yo veo a Seijûrô.

Takao frunció un poco los labios, asintiendo pensativo.

- Ya veo... Veo que estás como una cabra, princesita -Comentó riéndose, para luego recapacitar-. Uy perdona, Emperatriz.

- Deja de burlarte de mí -Exclamó Ryûna sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, golpeándole el hombro.

- No me burlo, es solo que las chicas os volvéis realmente locas en cuanto alguien os gusta.

Iba a contestar al chico de ojos azules, pero de repente escuchó el sonido de su móvil advirtiéndole de un mensaje. Se levantó y abrió el bolso para coger el teléfono, y poco después ya estaba leyendo el mensaje. Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ryû-chan? -Preguntó Takao comenzando a extrañarse al verla palidecer de repente.

La chica no respondió. Estaba leyendo las dos frases, las seis palabras de ese mensaje repetidas veces para asegurarse de que era real.

_Necesito verte. Tengo que hablar contigo._

Era de Kise.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Bueeeno, pues el capi acabó por ahora. Espero que no haya sido demasiado desastroso xD**

**Katze02Anime: Mil gracias por tu comentario, me alegro mucho de que al final te hicieras una cuenta ^^ En fin, esto es un hobby pero a veces estresa lo suyo xD Me alegra que te vaya gustando, intentaré hacerlo bien.**

**Shion Scarlet: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :) Es verdad que últimamente tardo bastante en subir los capis, pero es que la inspiración a veces tarda en visitarme xD La primera historia la subí como en un mes y eran diez capítulos, pero parece que esta me cuesta un poquito más. Me esforzaré para que esto vaya bien y no haya que esperar tanto. Gracias ^^**

**Lovelygi... qué demonios, Nuri: Ya ves, ayer me inspiraste de alguna manera y me puse a escribir como una loca. Así que aquí estamos, espero que no te haya disgustado mucho xDD Te quiero pingüinita.**

**Miles de gracias a todo el mundo por molestarse en perder su tiempo por leer mi pequeña historia, que realmente no tiene nada de fantástico. Espero seguir haciendo cosas que os gusten. ¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
